


Breaking

by space_lace



Category: Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade
Genre: Gen, M/M, Super Hero Taisen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki didn't want his heart to ache over Tsukasa, but it always did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Some (sort of vague?) spoilers for Super Hero Taisen.

When Tsukasa joined up with Dai Shocker once more, it broke Daiki's heart. Even if it was a lie, and he claimed he didn't need friends, hearing the person of his affections speak those words tore him apart. It made him feel like he wasn't worth anything to the other Rider.

On top of that, hearing him almost speak words of friendship like that, he couldn't handle it. He wanted to cry, to laugh and just kiss Tsukasa right then, right there. But he couldn't do that. The feelings he had for Tsukasa...it wasn't the same sort of feelings that Tsukasa had for him. His were really feelings of friendship, while Daiki's were so much more than that. That's why he stopped Tsukasa from saying the words he both feared and wanted to hear so badly from the other man.

Longed, because it would mean that Tsukasa finally cared for him, even if it wasn't the way Daiki wished for. Yet he feared it, because if he had let him speak those words, their entire relationship would have changed, and what they had once known would be no more. He didn't want that to happen.

But he would hold those words close to his heart forever, as he once again travelled the worlds alone.


End file.
